


The Family Business

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, challenge fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The Winchester brothers were raised in the family business.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #68, family.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oCMInjk)

Dean and Sam Winchester grew up knowing something most people don’t, that the monsters in fairy tales and horror stories are real, and they’ve spent their entire lives tracking them down and killing them in ways specific to their kind. With vampires, you cut off their heads. With ghosts, you dig up their bodies and burn their bones. There are as many ways to kill them as there are monsters.

This information was passed down to the brothers from their father, along with his knowledge of weapons. From guns to knives, Dean and Sam have mastered them all, and use them to carry on their father’s legacy.

Most boys grow up wanting to follow in their father’s footsteps, but that usually means going into a more conventional profession like law or medicine. For Dean and Sam Winchester, going into the family business meant becoming monster hunters.


End file.
